


Grab that fire exit door im out

by Shipposter19



Category: Goro Akechi lovers, Havent played royal cant afford, kasumi being a boss ass biatch
Genre: GEMMA COLLINS - Freeform, I just said something stupid and my friend loves it, My friend made me do this help, Other, im not proud of it but hey the power of friendship makes you do weird random shit, its just a prank (Han), please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipposter19/pseuds/Shipposter19
Summary: kasumi was having one of those days and she just wanted a fire exit door, but akechi just had to ruin it so she grabbed that door and was out.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Grab that fire exit door im out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyandstupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyandstupid/gifts).



> there was nothing

Kasumi was sitting alone one day in cafe alla creme, staring longingly at the fire exit door opposite her. She thought long and hard about how she wanted to grab the fire exit door by its long, thick meaty handle.. she wanted to thrust it open and be out....but no she couldn't. One thing stood in her way.. one annoying, long haired geek..Goro Akechi. She couldn't stand him....but she also loved that she couldnt stand him. Kasumi wasn't fond of his mind games... one coulkd say she was all gamed out! She was suffocating, trapped in her own tiny mind. I was then that she realised that she was Claustraphobic DARREN!

And so she did the only logical thing. She took a bite of her ice cream and then stabbed akechi. She kissed him farewell and then proceded to grab that fire exit door, and she was indeed out.

**Author's Note:**

> there was kasumi


End file.
